compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Galactic Intelligence Agency
The Galactic Intelligence Agency (GIA) was a short-lived Information faction created by Anak Bratom and Zerk Nor. The faction gained notoriety for dissolving a mere four days after its creation. Following its rapid dissolution, the GIA limped on as a Non Faction Group (NFG) and later earned an ignominious reputation as a den of bumbling thieves. Three of its officers — Anak Bratom, Zerk Nor, and Revan Kanos — were eventually blacklisted as scammers in the trading community. History Hastily founded on Year 10 Day 184 by Anak Bratom, the Galactic Intelligence Agency was initially financed by inexperienced players using the CP Exchange, and by business associates such as Vee Null. On the day of its founding, the nucleus of the future scammer group consisted of Zerk Nor, Revan Kanos, Garik Loren, Anak Bratom, Grace Munna, and Kakra Kacs.Stats for Galactic Intelligence Agency Their faction dissolved four days later, on Year 10 Day 188, when Bratom unwisely purchased an Action VI Transport from Cesodevo Avina for 15,000,000 million credits. Bratom's unnecessary purchase plunged his faction's resources below 50% of its initial capital. This unsurprisingly resulted in its bankruptcy and dissolution.Anak Bratom - "My faction was disolved" Having failed as a faction, the Galactic Intelligence Agency floundered on as a pitiable Non-Faction Group (NFG) and as a known haven for scammers. At this point, many of its employees were trapped aboard vessels that had defaulted to the galactic market. In a desperate attempt to recoup the GIA's lost credits and ships, Zerk Nor and his partner Revan Kanos initiated a multitude of ill-advised scams with the consent of Anak Bratom. Their scams included: * A phony raffle in which Revan picked Zerk as the winner.Thread: "Raffle Scam - Revan Kanos" * A variety of fake listings on the Centrepoint Station Market.Thread: "Revan Kanos: Scam Attempt 2" * Falsely promising transport to individuals and then reneging. These hastily-conceived and ill-executed scams were mediocre attempts by Zerk Nor, Revan Kanos, and Anak Bratom to refinance and rebuild the GIA. However, due to amateur mistakes on their part, the scams were uncovered and documented by various traders.Thread: "Revan Kanos: Scam 3"As a result, Anak Bratom, Zerk Nor, and Revan Kanos were blacklisted from Centrepoint Station Market and added to the "Known Scammers" list.LIST: Known Scammers and Middlemen With its key members now blacklisted and the faction itself deemed "the laughing stock of the galaxy," a GIA spokesperson — Kakra Kacs — publicly claimed their scammer group had been disbanded.Kakra Kacs - "GIA Now Disbanded" Nevertheless, Kakra's claim did not alleviate their troubles. On Year 10 Day 215, Revan Kanos was captured by Rex Kharrus and Helena Gladio. Due to their copious mistakes and ill-fated endeavors, the GIA is widely considered to be one of the most ineffective scammer groups in the history of the Star Wars Combine. Their comedic record of failure is comparable only to The Darklights. Known Members * Anak Bratom - Founder and Leader (Thief/Scammer) * Jinn-Tu Ornil - Director of Intelligence * Garik Loren - Director of Ranks * Vee Null - Business Associate * Adonis Scarora - Business Associate Security * Zerk Nor - Director of Security Division (Thief/Scammer) * Grace Munna - Lt. Commander, Security Division * Jackal Steltter - Lt. Commander, Security Division * Malek Akido - Captain, Security Division Logistics * Kakra Kacs - Director of Logistics Division * Jathen Moors - Commander, Logistics Division * Revan Kanos - Captain, Logistics Division (Thief/Scammer) * Sophie Wolf Fasilanth - Captain, Logistics Division Recruits * Megaroll Mcbob - Recruit * Henry Taylor-Gill - Recruit Banner * (Year 10) Timeline * Year 10 Day 182: Michael Tachi, brother of Revan Kanos, is executed by Mandalore. * Year 10 Day 184: Anak Bratom and Zerk Nor create the Galactic Intelligence Agency. * Year 10 Day 186: Revan Kanos and Zerk Nor undertake an ill-advised raffle scam.Raffle Scam by Revan Kanos and Zerk Nor * Year 10 Day 188: The Galactic Intelligence Agency is dissolved due to bankruptcy. * Year 10 Day 189: The raffle scam by Zerk and Revan is investigated by traders. * Year 10 Day 197: Anak Bratom, Zerk Nor and Revan Kanos are blacklisted as thieves. * Year 10 Day 197: Kakra Kacs publicly claims their scammer group has disbanded. * Year 10 Day 215: Revan Kanos is captured by Rex Kharrus and Helena Gladio.Capture of Revan Kanos * Year 11 Day ?: Kakra Kacs Caught by Knights of the Fountain on a 2 year planned sting operation lead by Rehon Mosspim, for theft and Treason. * Year 12 Day 98: Kakra Kacs executed for his transgressions. See also * The Darklights * Solar Defense Agency References External links * Galactic Intelligence Agency - Lefora.com Website * Galactic Intelligence Agency - Zetaboards.com Website Category:Factions Category:Defunct Factions Category:Service Factions Category:Information Factions